Save A Prayer (Don't Say It Now)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Blindsided by what had caused a rift between her and Ashley, Amanda doesn't know how to mend their sisterly bond... or if it was even there to begin with. With the lies over the years from people Amanda trusted as family, is she only family when it's convenient for them or was she family at all? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**September 23rd 2015… **_

_Grabbing her ringing LG G Stylo, Amanda rubbed her eyes as she was barely awake._

_"TJ? What's going on, you okay?" Amanda asked._

"_I need to speak to you alone and when I say alone, I mean fucking alone. Don't bring that boy that follows you around like a lost puppy." TJ whispered._

_"Okay, where are you?" Amanda questioned as she got up, Finn opening his eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise." She whispered, Finn closing his eyes._

"_Not right now jeez! My place and now." TJ whispered before hanging up._

_Amanda quickly got into clothes, grabbing her phone and the keys and leaving… and TJ letting her in, his eyebrows raising at seeing the purple toned dark circles under her eyes._

_"When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" TJ asked._

_"I honestly can't remember. What's going on, why the secrecy? And Finn does not follow me around like a lost puppy." Amanda replied._

_"You two are too comfortable around each other." TJ responded._

_"What happened? Is Ash in trouble?" Amanda questioned._

"_That's exactly who I am worried about." TJ said._

_"Well fill me in on what's going on, please? Because I haven't heard from her since last year." Amanda replied._

_"She had a baby, gave him up for adoption and has been depressed. Then earlier, she came back home and acted fine." TJ explained._

_"She had a child?" Amanda responded in shock, the two sitting down._

"_Well she was planning to have an abortion but changed her mind at the last minute." TJ confessed._

_"You said it was a boy… did she name him?" Amanda questioned._

"_She had him for two weeks before he was adopted, his name was Rhys." TJ responded._

_"And no one else knew…" Amanda responded, TJ lightly rubbing her back. "Got anything for me to break?" She asked, TJ handing her a vase that he hated… and she stood up and threw it, the vase hitting the wall and the two ducking as the ceramic flew everywhere._

"_Look Tiny it was nothing personal, she wanted to tell you and her family. But she didn't want Kyle finding out about Rhys." TJ replied. "They're not even listed as the birth parents on his certificate." _

_"None of us would've told him, she knows that." Amanda responded before she stood up and headed outside, TJ following her._

"_Tiny wait up. Look I get it you are hurting but right now I'm very worried about how Ashley is mentally. She has been quite depressed about giving Rhys up, last night she gone most of the night and this morning she was all happy chappy." TJ replied._

_"Then get her to talk to someone who knows how to help her because I don't know how to! She chose to not tell me a damn thing, that shows she's got no trust in me as a sister!" Amanda shouted as she got in the silver Altima and drove off after buckling up, TJ seeing a half awake Bo walk outside._

"_Motherfucker!" TJ yelled before kicking over a silver trash can._

_"Why did Tiny leave like her mind's been fucked with, TJ?" Bo replied._

_"I told her everything, Bo." TJ admitted._

"_You told her?!" Bo asked._

_"Now she's madder than hell, knowing that she's got a nephew out there she'll never get to bond with." TJ responded._

_Save A Prayer by Duran Duran played on the radio as Amanda drove back through the storm that had blown in._

_She parked the car in the garage and turned the engine off, locking up the car after grabbing her phone and keys and going into the house… and sitting down on the bottom of the staircase, letting her tears fall._

_"You could've said something, I wouldn't have told that abusive bastard! Damn it, Ash!" Amanda responded quietly._

_She felt Finn's hands on her shoulders and leaned against him as he held her before he picked her up into his arms and took her upstairs into their room._

_Amanda got back into her pajamas and explained everything, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other._

_"Nothing personal… when it involves family, everything's personal! And I know what she's gonna say, that I'm not tough like her! She had every chance to tell me, Jeff, Matt and she kept her mouth shut to us!" Amanda responded, Finn rubbing her back._

_"Don't keep it all in anymore, I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side, Darlin'." Finn replied softly._

_"All I want right now is to just be held." Amanda responded once they were in their bed, Finn holding her in his arms._

_Her eyes closed, Finn kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes…_

**Present time**_**, September 24th 2015…**_

_You're Gonna Pay _by Jim Johnston blared through Amanda's earbuds during a kickboxing workout, Yukie startled at her intensity… and walking over, gently guiding Amanda away from the bag and getting her to sit down.

"You're all wound up, what's wrong?" Yukie asked, Amanda shutting Spotify off and putting her phone and earbuds away.

"Ash had a kid and gave him up to protect him from Kyle. Putting myself in her shoes, I understand why as Kyle's an abusive piece of trash… but I just don't get why Ashley didn't tell me herself, I wouldn't have said anything to him. And I can tell from your reaction that you didn't know either." Amanda explained, unstrapping her gloves and Yukie seeing bruises on her hands... and realised how much anger Amanda put into her workout.

"I didn't but I doubt Ashley will tell us the full truth, she always says that we wouldn't understand and thinks that we perceive her as a lost cause, that we're nowhere near as tough as she is." Yukie replied.

"You have kids and you and Jordan are doing a great job with raising them. You're a lot tougher because being a parent is a full time job that never stops." Amanda responded as they hugged for a few seconds… and Finn walked over.

"I've gotta go get Sarada from daycare, you two. Finn, keep an eye on Mandy." Yukie replied before she and Finn hugged, Yukie leaving and Finn sitting down before wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders.

At home after getting cleaned off and changed, Amanda and Finn slow danced to _Save A Prayer_ by Duran Duran.

She felt that she didn't know who Ashley was to her anymore.


End file.
